The present invention relates to a medical examination table. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a medical examination table having a two-way drawer and an articulating backrest.
The use of two-way drawers in medical examination tables is known. Further, many conventional medical examination tables have articulating backrests. However, the prior art does not have many viable options for medical examination tables that have both two-way drawers and a practical articulating backrest.
A general shortfall of the prior art, as will be pointed out below, is that the articulating means of the prior art is cumbersome and therefore impedes efficient utilization of the cabinet for storage purposes.
First, generally, drawers are desirable on medical examination tables because they provide much needed storage space, and can be used to conceal items of interest.
Articulating backrests are also desirable because such backrests provide a range of positions that a patient can be comfortably situated, so that the care giver can most efficiently examine the patient.
By means of example, representative references of the prior art are discussed. One such prior art reference is Fitzgerald (U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,887) Fitzgerald describes a drawer for reading chairs. The drawer can be drawn from beneath either side of the seat. It uses simple guide rails that engages two flanges on the drawer. A handle on two opposing exterior sides of the drawer facilitates manipulation of the drawer.
Poetsch (U.S. Pat. No. 2,72,819) describes a hospital bedside table that includes a two-way drawer located in the upper part of an ancillary cabinet. The two-way drawer contains a channel in an upper edge of a side wall. A sliding stop lug is placed inside the channel and protrudes above the upper surface or edge of the drawer. The stop lug is adapted to slide to either end of the channel and catches an end flange of the cabinet. Thus facilitating full extension of the drawer in each direction, but also preventing accidental removal of the drawer.
Russ (U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,889) describes a double acting drawer and slide. The drawer in Russ is designed to move freely in either direction, that is, opening on opposing sides of a cabinet. The drawer is also self latching, engaging when in a closed position and when in the extended positions. Further, the drawer is supported throughout the range of motion by means of two slide structures, on opposite sides that are parallel to the direction of travel of the drawer. Each slide is composed of two members that move relative to each other. The members are a sliding support and an extension slide. The slides act as friction members, preventing the support slide from moving in advance of the extension slide. The drawer is carried by the extension slide, which engages the drawer by means of slots integrated into the non-adjacent sides parallel to the movement of the drawer. Thus, the drawer is carried by the support slide, the support slide glides on the extension slide, and the extension slide is slidably mounted to a support structure in the cabinet.
Russ also describes an apparatus for preventing hyper-extension of the drawer in the open position. This same apparatus assures the adequate support of the drawer throughout its range of motion.
Denquer (U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,708) makes passing reference to single-sided opening drawers on a medical examination table.
Sherer (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 21,646) describes a bed frame with a built-in wardrobe. Sherer describes the use of two abutting drawers in a single, linear enclosure. Both drawers may be removed from opposing sides of the wardrobe in a serial fashion, that is one after the other. This simple design has one drawer pushing or pulling the second drawer in order to extract the drawers from the wardrobe.
Douglass (U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,951) describes a medical examination table having single side opening, but reversibly mountable drawers. The drawers mount on guides and may be opened from only one side of the cabinet. If desired, however, the drawers may be temporarily removed from the cabinet. The guides can then be accessed and reversed, with some effort. Thereafter, the drawers can be re-installed to open from the opposing side of the cabinet. The extent of effort to switch the drawer opening from one side of the cabinet to the opposing side should be noted. The invention in Douglass requires removal of several side panels from their respective channels and frame. Then the drawers are removed. Next, the track support plates must be unbolted from the flanges. Finally, by completing the aforementioned steps in reverse order, the drawers can be replaced to open from the opposing side.
Lentz (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 542,060) describes a surgeon""s operating table having double-ended drawers that can be opened from either side of the structure.
Articulating backrests are also discussed in the prior art. For example, Denquer (U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,708) describes a physician""s table in which are arranged a set of single side-opening drawers and an adjustable back-rest. The back-rest is hinged to a frame of the physician""s table and is manipulated to a predetermined range of positions by means of a manual operated crank-handle which causes pinions and gear assemblies interfacing with a toothed rack carried by the back-rest.
Katzfey I (U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,893) describes a power actuated physician""s examining table. The table has a cabinet that carries a hinged top. The cabinet provides for a plurality of single side-opening storage drawers. The hinged top is power actuated to provide a predetermined range of positions. The power actuated hinged top uses a link mechanism connected to a hydraulic cylinder.
Katzfey II (U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,529) describes an articulating top for a physician""s examination table.
A particular disadvantage of the prior art is the inability of the prior art to combine a two-way drawer, that is a drawer that is accessibly from either side of the examination table without making semi-permanent changes to the table, with an articulating backrest.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is the use of pneumatic or hydraulic, electric, mechanical or their combinations, is the cumbersome nature of such devices and the relatively large amount of room within the examination table they occupy.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art is the use of single-way drawers. The use of such drawers may necessitate the care giver to compromise the level of care, because the items of interest contained in such drawers is only accessible from one side of the examination table.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art is the cumbersome, wasteful and inefficient use of materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for a medical examination table that has at least one two-way drawer combined with an articulating backrest. Further, there is a need for a compact mechanism that does not interfere with the location, placement and operation of the drawers or other storage areas of the medical examination table.
Another need is for a backrest that articulates to a variety of positions and can be locked into a specified position. Yet another need is for an articulating backrest that is safe, quiet and smooth in operation.
A medical examination table having an articulating backrest and at least one two-way drawer solves the shortcomings noted in the prior art.
The cabinet is a conventional medical examination table, as well known and described in the prior art. However, the present invention incorporates several two-way drawers and an articulating backrest in a way not available in the prior art.
Each two-way drawer offers the user with access to the drawer from either side of the medical examination table. The drawer is equipped with a latching mechanism that prevents the drawer from falling out of an opening provided by the medical examination table. The latching mechanism also has predetermined detents that pause the drawer at selected positions throughout a range of travel of the drawer. Further, one detent position, for example, is the closed position whereby the latching mechanism maintains the drawer in such a position until the mechanism is engaged.
A removable stop is provided to selectively prevent the drawer from being removed from one side. This is particularly important when the medical examination table is situated against a wall and it is undesirable for the drawer face adjacent to wall to contact the wall.
A removable stop is provided to selectively prevent the drawer from being opened from one side of the medical examination table.
Each drawer also has at least one handle to facilitate manipulation of the drawer.
The drawer can be fabricated, for example, from any number of conventional materials and colored, for example, to any desired scheme.
The drawer slides transversely in the opening of the table by any number of conventional means, such as, rolling elements on a guided telescoping track. However, said conventional means being adapted to facilitate the two-way opening drawer of the present invention.
Of particular interest is the table""s articulating backrest. The backrest is hinged to the table at, for example, a conventional seat. Such seats are well described in the prior art. However, the articulating backrest can be positioned in a range of inclinations from horizontal to vertical (relative to the seat) by use of a linear actuator.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that the linear actuator requires much less space than the articulating means used in the prior art. This reduction in space allows, for example, the use of two-way drawers. Another benefit is, for example, an increase in the available storage area under the backrest.
The incorporation of a linear actuator to a backrest so to provide a range of inclination angles offers additional advantages over the prior art. For example, the linear actuator offers a relatively wide range of inclination angles from near horizontal to about a vertical position. Moreover, the increments, or spacing between selectable angles of inclination are very small, thus offering a nearly infinite range of positions between the nearly horizontal position to about the vertical position. This flexibility in the range of inclination angles permits a care giver to situate the patient precisely as needed. Further, the linear actuator of the present invention provides a smooth transition between positions. The present invention is easy to operate, quiet and stable.
The linear actuator incorporates a pressure release valve. This valve allows precise adjustments to the amount of incline the backrest is subjected. The valve may be manipulated, for example, by actuating a conveniently located lever. The lever, for example, is rigidly carried by a rod, the rod being rotably mounted to the backrest so to present an actuation tab to engage with the pressure release valve. In this manner, for example, the caregiver can engage and disengage the pressure release valve of the linear actuator, thereby adjusting the inclination angle of the backrest. When the pressure release valve is disengaged, the backrest is prevented from traveling toward the horizontal position. This is an important feature because it prevents the backrest collapsing during use by a patient.
One end, the proximal end, of the linear actuator is pivotally fixed to the table. The other end, the distal end of the linear actuator is rotably mounted to the backrest by means of a yoke and clevis seat. The yoke and clevis, in addition to supporting the backrest, carry a rod. The rod has an actuator tab rigidly attached to it, and at each end of the rod, there are levers. The levers extend beyond the table, one on each side. This arrangement allows the care giver to turn each lever, and thereby engaging or disengaging the pressure release valve on the linear actuator, which, in turn permits or resists alterations in the inclination level of the backrest.
Because the linear actuator used on the articulating backrest of the present invention is a compact design, the present invention also includes a plurality of two-way drawers, as previously discussed.